


Lady's Knight In

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: King John - Shakespeare
Genre: Adultry, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanche finds a lot to like about Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady's Knight In

Blanche didn't much like traveling across the sea. It made her miserable on the best of days, and heading to what was probably going to be a stupid, ugly fight didn't make her feel any better.

She was attempting to work on embroidery on the deck when Richard's bastard Richard found her. "How now, sweet lady," he said, grinning. "Is the day not sitting right with you?"

She set down her circle and frowned at his excess of good cheer. "The day is well enough; the sea has other ideas." He'd cleaned up well from the first day he'd shown up in court, and was even now gleaming, and beaming with giddiness. "You look like there's no storm could wash the smile from your face."

"Dear lady, today of all days the twin forces of Scylla and Charybdis could not remove the good wind from the sails of this journey." He did give her a frown, then. "You've caught sea sick."

"I have, yes," she said, scowling over her embroidery.

He looked down on her a moment, looking slightly sorry for her, and then said, "I heard once from a fisherman a perfect cure for maids afflicted thus."

"And what is that?" she said, and on the very next stitch stabbed herself in the finger. "Oooh!"

Richard knelt by her side and took her bleeding hand in his. "Well, I cannot say that here," he said. "It needs a little privacy." Then he lowered his mouth to her finger, kissed it, and flicked the tip of his tongue over the bleeding finger-pad, licking the pain away. When she looked up at his face he had that delighted grin on his face again.

Which was how she found herself on her bed with her skirts over her waist, that same clever tongue quite distracting her from her earlier unease. She clamped her teeth around her wrist to keep from screaming out as her body was wracked with shock and pleasure both.

"Well," Richard said as he leaned over her, "Is that not an improvement on the day?"

"Very much so," she conceded. "Where did you learn that?"

"Now that," he said, tapping her on the nose, "Would be telling. Well now? Do we have time for more sport?"

There was more time, and she was fairly well disposed toward him in any case. And they found a moment or two to spare once they'd landed, on the way to Angiers. So it wasn't much surprise, after their companies had split, she'd been married off to the Dauphin of France, and war had raged across the island she'd called home, that the first child she bore golden Louis had dark hair.

"He takes after his mother," her maid said. Blanche rolled her eyes.

The war dragged on, and after a while Louis asked if she would join him in the holdings he'd claimed in the south of England. After packing herself across the channel she ensconced herself in unfamiliar quarters and waited for boredom to claim her.

"You have a visitor, ma'am," her maid told her that evening.

She expected her husband; instead it was Richard. "Good God," she said. "Shouldn't you be leagues from here with John's forces?"

"I came to see how you were faring," he said, as if it was a mere stroll from John's court. "Doing well? How's marriage treating you?"

She smirked. "Marriage, fairly well. My first son is back in France with his family." After a pause, she said, "He takes after his father."

It took him a minute to get it, but when he did his grin was back, boyish and charming. "Well," he said, "I do have mine father's honor to uphold." He stepped closer and murmured, "And shouldn't his brother match, like color to color?"

Blanche thought on that for perhaps a second. "Yes," she said, "Let's make that so."


End file.
